The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Distylium plant, botanically known as Distylium sp. hybrid, a member of the Hamamelidaceae, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIDIST-II’.
‘PIIDIST-II’ originated as an open-pollinated seedling from seed collected from a Distylium sp. hybrid (Distylium myricoides×D. racemosum) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. ‘PIIDIST-II’ was selected in the summer of 2006 by the inventor in a cultivated environment in Dearing, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIIDIST-II’ by stem cuttings, performed in Watkinsville, Ga., since 2006 has shown that all the unique features of ‘PIIDIST-II’, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.